What'supwithdat?
by JenaLeeMac
Summary: Jeff thinks Cass and Shane are perfict for eachother and tries to set them up, But Cass and Shane have other plans.
1. Default Chapter

What'supwithda?  
By: DeMa Davis  
SugarPuffs and Bimbos and Steel Cages OH My!!!!  
  
"So let me get this. Amies has the Woman's title match and a six man intergender tag with you today?" Gregory Helms said as he walking with his friends Jeff and Matt Hardy.  
  
"Yeah and the Woman's match is right before the our cage match."  
  
"Well you could find another girl."  
  
"Who Chyna? That be cool but I don't think we'll find another girl."  
  
"GREGGY!" A soft young girl's voice called. The guys looked up to see a sugar puffball launched herself at them. Greg did the only thing he could, waited for her to connect with him and ball up till they stop rolling.  
  
"Cassadine? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Silly I came to see the show. But I worked in the back helping unload. So how've ya'll been?" She asked getting up. It was a New York Bronks when she first came but over many summer visits it had taken on North Carolina twang traces to.  
  
"Good, you didn't move box in that?" Jeff asked looking down at Cass who was in a tight black dress that ended mid thigh.   
  
"No my jeans got ripped so I had to scrap them. It `s nice to know this old dress still gets things to move." Cass smiled down at Greg as she got back up. "So Amy's gona pull a double?"  
"Not now that my gal's here." Jeff said hugging Cass.  
  
"You still wrestle right?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, better then Kiebler that's fur sure. But how do you explain me not being Lita and all."  
  
"Why not tell Vince you want to shot a GTV spot or two with Cass and Stacy I don't. I'll go get her." Greg said hugging Cass before leaving.  
  
"When are you gona stop playing around do I have to lock you two in a room together?" Jeff asked  
  
"Jeff ah thaught ah was yer gal?"  
  
"Yeah you are but I think Greg's spoiled you for me. It's that dame Green Lantern tattoo."  
  
The three found Vince and talked. He oked it for just this once, stressing that fact. Witch was unuseual. Vince tried to keep good new talent if he could help it. Matt saying she's a female sugar freak version of Jeff might of help. One Jeff was hard to keep but two and you have chaos.  
  
GTV  
  
"Oh man I wish that they weren't back to back matches. Then I could do both." Lita said talking to Matt Hardy.   
  
"I know hun, we'll find away around it."   
  
"Speaking of we were is Jeff?" Lita asked.  
  
Just then the locker room door opened and in walked a very happy Jeff with his arms around Cass.  
  
"Cass! I didn't know she was even coming. " Lita got up and hugged the blond. Amy was really surprised. "Jeff your girl comes and you don't even tell us?"  
  
"Sorry Lita I didn't know she was even comen'." Jeff said kissing Cass' cheek.   
  
"Well I just came for the show, toss a cast iron skillet at RVD."  
  
"Now that's what I could've used at Invasion. My own personal skillet tosser."  
  
"As apposed to jumping off a f40 ft. ladder and missing the table? At lest I'm not that crazy."  
  
~KNOCK KNOCK~  
  
"I'll get it." Jeff says getting the door to see Stacy Kiebler. "What do you want? Another spanking?" Jeff joked.  
  
"No, just to say I'm sorry about your match seeing how Lita can't make it. And this." Stacy pulls Jeff's head down to a kiss.  
  
"HAY!!!" Cass jumps up. "Hands off my boyfriend!! You tramp!" Cass calls wanting to beat up Stacy but was held back by Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Or what? You can't do anything your not gona wrestle." Stacy laughs as she leaves.  
  
"That's it I'm taking Lita's place. "  
  
"Bang her head on the cage for me." Lita said.  
  
"I'm gona go get a soda." Cass said.  
Cass walked down the hall. where the stugges where at a near by soda machine.  
  
"Cass! Your father wants to talk to you." Pat said.  
  
"Thanks Pat." Cass grabed a soad and headed for her father's office.  
  
  
Next: The match poor Stacy (Nottt!!!!!!!!!) So do you think Jeff can get Cassy and Gregey together? And who is her father? All this and more Soon I hope. 


	2. Stacy Bloody Stacy

Chapter two: Sacy Bloody Stacy  
Cage matches by themselves are useually quite brutal.Add tables,latters, and charis and well, it's almost a instant Hell in the Cell Match.   
The mian objetive was to ither get the pin or get everyone on your team out of the cage. Ti was origanaly planed that Lita and Stacy would clime out and start toss in stuff into the cage.   
The Duddly came in carring two tables and Stacy a chair. Stacy was in the ring while DVon and Bubba were getting more tables form under the ring. The Hardys and Cassy came out as the cage started to lower.The Refs started to back the boys away form eachother. Stacy waved and blow kisses at Jeff. Cassy gave her the evil eye and ran towards the ring.   
"And there gose Cassy who is a last minute replacement for...What?!" JR asked as the Los Lou chadors at the Spanish announce table. "Cassadine Pero is the Brazilian Ultimate Fighting Woman's Cage match Champ? OH GOD get a ref in there now!!" JR Screamed.   
"Run Stacy! Get OUT NOW!" Paul Haymen yelled.   
"Cassy's in the cage!"   
"Don't say anything to make her mad Stacy!"   
But it was to late. Stacy didn't know what she was getting into and so she said something to that the crew cought to bleep it out. "Your boyfriend's bad fu(bleep) and easy one too!" Stacy laughed.   
"NO STACY! NO!" JR and Paul yelled.   
Jeff didn't even think he ran for the cage door trying to pull it open. Butt it was locked with a padlock and chain. "Get the door open NOW!"   
If you've never seen an Ultimate fight match before, well there's a reason t they aren't televised. It's a brutal blood bath and lasts until one of the opnants is out cold.   
"Jeff why didn't you tell us she's an Ultimate fights Champ?" JR asked away from his mic.   
"WHAT? I've got to get in there!" Jeff climbed up the cage. He was near the top when Stacy's VERY battered body came crashing into the cage wall making him fall down just as the ref got the door key. The girls hadn't even really got to the wrestling moves yet mostly srait punches and tossing. If you count being tossed clear across the room like an old warn rag doll.   
Finally they got the door opned as Cassy DDTed Stacy though a table. It took nearly five minutes to get the door opened. And so for five minutes the WWF had it's first Ultimate Fight Match. One of the Refs outside the ring gave off the three count to stop the match.   
Jeff was the first one in. He grabbed Cass around the waist placing a kiss on her neck to calm her down as he whispered calmly to her as the Refs checked on Stacy. Yeah Stacy was still alive and all.   
Mick Foley came out and well declared that the Hardyz the winners. The Dudley's were mad but dame Stacy's white 'Got Wood?' shirt was red. She was bad off but not as bad as it looked and Cassy wasn't even breaking a sweat. Taking on the Hardyz and Cass was not a good idea. She was like chibi Chyna. If Chyna and Hardcore had a child it would be Cassy.   
Cassy was still mad, she was pacing back and forth in the Hardy's lockerroom. Shane actually came flying out. So Jeff pulled out the CD she had been lissioning to. Placeing it in his boom box he programmed in track #1 and #11 putting them on repeat. Then he took her into his arms and tried his best to sing and sing in Spanish.   
~ Ves tuy yo Siempre a si Sube y baja pero un dia al fin Sin querer Nos va bien Cuado uno dice se acabo El almo Yse queda ~I'm not gona beg you to stay~ Jeff switched to the easyer English verson. ~So you'll be finding You can run you can hide but you can't Escape my love So if you go You should know It's hard to just forget the past So fast Ti was good It was bad it was real and that's All you have In the end our love mattered Here's how it goes All it takes I some trying~   
Cass was much calmer now. Calm was good, hyper was better. Matt was in the back smiling at the picture before him. Jeff always had this effect on her, he just hoped this whole thing wasn't going to blow the chance Jeff had at happiness cause he insisted on putting Cass and Shane together.   
"Hay Cass now that your calm do you remeber what happened to Shane?" Matt asked.   
"What? Greg? I tossed him out. Oh poor Greg!" Cass cried.   
"It's okay Cass I'm fine. "Shane said "Greggypooh's Aok." Shane said tagging on one of the cute nicknames she had for him. She never called him Shane like everyoune else. She said it was cause it was also her older brother's name.   
"So what are we doing tonight?" Cass asked.   
"You and Shane are going out on the town remember. We're gona talk to dad. Try and keep you from being baned by your favorit adopted daddy." Jeff teased.   
"Gil was in the crowd?" Cass looked like she was bout to cry.   
"It's okay hun, Jeff can start poutting and Gill will give in." Shane said leading Cass out.   
Next: Who's gona tell Jeff that maybe Cass in more then just friends like-like with him? What are Shane and Cass gona do about Jeff's insisteice that they be a couple? Greggypooh? WHAT'SUPWITHDAT? Oh yeah and who's her daddy? Hint: He wrestle(s)(ed) in the WWF. The person to guess right before I posts that chapter gets to have a spot in this fic and Reek havock in another one of mine. So guess and tell me who you think you should have fall madly deeply in like-like with you. BYEBYE!!!!!!!! DeMa Davis. 


	3. Hight and dry with a green plastic water...

Chapter 3a Hight and dry with a green plastic watering can  
I should of never have left with Shanethat day. But I did and we ploted ways to get Jeff to notice me. To declare his like of me if not an unsisterly form of love. 


End file.
